Secrets
by CuteDarkAngel345
Summary: When Sound and the Akatski invades Konoha Sakura learns a secret her mother and older sister have been keeping from her for 16 years. Will that secret make Sasuke come back SasuSaku
1. News

Secrets

Sakura's POV

I felt a rumbling under my feet as I was spying on my twin brother Saru with his girlfriend Rika as they had their date.

"Come on Saru make a move," I whispered to myself ignoring the rumbling. All of a suddenmy older sister, Suki sneaked up behind me, unnoticed by even me.

"What's Up?!"

"Suki what the hell?! I was very quietly, very sneak . . . ly WATCHING our brother on his date with the girl I set him up with! SO LEAVE!"

"Sakura Kohana Haruno!" Saru yelled.

"Saru Kane Haruno!" I yelled back. Saru pulled me away before he landed on his ass.

"Ow."

"Sorry," Just then my two blonde best friends came running to get my attention.

"Sakura! Big news,"Ino said.

"I have bigger news Sakura-chan," Naruto said.

"Ino you go first . . . sorry Naruto she's older."

"The mall is having their biggest sale ever. Everything must go. I bought like a million things." then I saw Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru holding twenty bags each,

"The queen made us hold it all."

"I'm not a queen. No queens are old. I'm a princess."

"That explains the tiara," Asuma said.

"Okay Naruto you should have gone first. Unless it's about ramen."

"Okay remember the rumbling?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"The cause is. . ."

"Tenni got really super mad at Neji?"

"No! Damn it Ino! Sound and the Akatski are invading the village." 


	2. Invasion: Secrets Out!

Secrets

Chapter two: The Invasion: Secrets out

Sasuke's POV

We stood at the gates of my former village. I looked up at Orochimaru-sensei his hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke I'm counting on you to find my daughter for me."

"Why do we need her? The last thing I need is another fangirl."

"My daughter has a special power along with her two siblings. She has more of this chakra than her two siblings."

"Okay so we kidnap this twelve year old girl trash the place and leave," Karin stated.

In Konoha

Sakura's POV

"Mom!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Yeah baby?"

"You said you wanted to take to me after I was finished with twin buisness."

"Okay," She and I sat on the couch as she told me "Ever since you were born Suki and I have been keeping a huge secrets underwraps."

"What is it?"

"You remember Orochimaru right?"

"Yeah evil little snake that bit Uchiha anf gave him a curse mark in the forest of death."

"Yeah he's kinda your . . . how do I put this . . . Orochimaru is your father. He didn't die in the Kyubi attack. I'm sorry baby."

"I'm not mad. I'm furious! How dare you make me with that snake demon!"

"That's not the only secret. You have a special chakra named the demon chakra by the third hokage because only a demon is supposed to have this kind of chakra. It gives all sorts of special powers like you're able to create you're own kekki genki and copy everyone you've seen in your life," She tossed her long pink hair over her shoulder.

"Is there more?" I asked quietly as I thumbed through my short pink hair.

"Yeah everyone wants to get their grubby little hands on the demon chakra. You and your siblings have it inside of you," her cold hand held mine tight

"Then why are they after me?" I cocked my head so my mom could see the color difference in my eyes. (One eye has little specks of grey and the other has specks of darker green.)

"You have triple the amount of the demon chakra your siblings have. Saki . . . baby. Speak to me baby," The afternoon sun shining off her sapphire blue eyes

"Sorano Kayia Haruno," My mother's eyes grew large.

"Oro-kun," My mother breathed.

"Sakura come with me daughter," My father hissed.

"Sakura remember me," A voice from behind me said. The voice was cool and smooth. I turned around slowly to face . . .

"Sasuke."

"Come Sakura together we'll . . ."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No . . . yeah."

"Well I'm not. I know Oro is my father. I know my siblings and I have the demon chakra inside of us. I know that you're gonna take me to Oro to kill me then take the demon chakra away from me and I also know that I'm never gonna love you again!" I punched him in the mouth and whispered "While you're still in sound." 


End file.
